Deuda Espacial
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Me estás diciendo que le dispare al tipo equivocado?


Deuda Espacial.

Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba teniendo un día normal. Viajó desde su planeta natal hacia la plataforma espacial del sistema solar BCHL15X y allí le asignaron su misión del día: resolver un conflicto entre los planetas Etino 72CF y Metanol 490. Sistema binario peleando por recursos, lo típico.

Su trabajo era asustarlos tanto con su renombre como uno de los trece capitanes que robaron el control de Aizen de la suprema corte intergaláctica para forzarlos a llegar a un acuerdo o ser criogenizados por su tecnología superior. Funcionó, por supuesto, ya que él siempre lograba que los acuerdos se efectuaran de una forma u otra con su fama del "capitán de hielo".

Una misión fácil normal, una tarde normal llena de sus pensamientos normales sobre tener que conseguirse otro teniente desde que Matsumoto se casó con el capitán Ichimaru y se pasó a su división, lidiando con los idiotas lambiscones normales. Y estaba a punto de regresar a la plataforma BLCH15X como normalmente lo haría cuando una bala le atravesó la garganta.

-¡JA! ¡Te tengo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!- gritó triunfante una voz femenina, antes de que una mujer joven aterrizara de un salto delante de él. -¡Siempre cumplo con mis trabajos!- rió burlonamente.

Toshiro la miró mortalmente furioso, y confundido, con una mano en su garganta cautelosamente congelando su herida para que no lo matara inmediatamente y otra mano ya preparada para enviar una ráfaga de estacas a la estúpida mujer escandalosa delante de él. Pero entonces un rostro familiar aterrizó a un lado de la mujer.

-¡Mierda, Karin! ¡Ese no es Grimmjow!- era Kurosaki Ichigo, reconocido héroe de guerra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es Grimmjow? ¡Yoruichi dijo que era el tipo guapo de cabello alborotado!-

-¡¿Qué no viste las fotos del informe?!-

-¡No tuve tiempo de hacerlo! Espera… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que le dispare al tipo equivocado?!-

-¡No solo le disparaste al tipo equivocado! ¡Le disparaste a un maldito capitán de la puta suprema corte intergaláctica!-

Toshiro, que estaba demasiado confundido y dudando sí matarlos o no, no se dio cuenta de que esperó demasiado y ni sus guantes criogenizadores pudieron ser suficientes para tapar la gran pérdida de sangre. Acabó desmayándose irremediablemente.

-Ups…- fue lo último que escuchó decir a la estúpida mujer.

Cuando despertó, ya no había dolor ni sensación de entumecimiento en su garganta, solo un poco de cansancio general típico de haber pasado al menos un par de días en alguna cabina de regeneración celular. La cabina se abrió al detectarlo ya consciente, lo cual fue clara señal de que no estaba en poder de un enemigo, y al salir de allí un robot le ofreció sus ropas limpias sin rastro de sangre.

Una vez vestido, pidió al robot decirle su ubicación actual, a lo que este le informó que estaba en el planeta KRC7 y en la propiedad Shiba-Kurosaki. Hmm, eso probablemente significaba que la plataforma BLCH15X no había sido notificada de su lesión y ahora mismo debía figurar como desaparecido, porque si supieran donde estaba definitivamente lo habrían internado en la base del planeta JBNT10 en las instalaciones de su división de la suprema corte.

-Quiero ver a tus amos.- le dijo al robot, que de inmediato le comunicó que ya habían sido llamados.

Pocos minutos después, Kurosaki Ichigo, su padre Shiba Isshin, y la mujer estúpida que le disparó aparecieron en la sala.

-Capitán Hitsugaya.- Shiba Isshin se inclinó, colocando una mano en la nuca de los otros dos para obligarlos a inclinarse también. –Nos alegra ver que ya esté completamente recuperado.-

-¿Ella es tu hija, verdad?- preguntó al notar el parecido entre los tres. –Tienes exactamente dos minutos para darme una buena razón de no informar a la suprema corte intergaláctica por esto.-

-Necesitare menos que eso.- sonrió afablemente. –Te conozco desde que eras un niño. Un crimen como el que cometió mi hija Karin se castiga con la criogenización de su planeta natal entero. No eres tan cruel como para permitir eso, Toshiro.-

-Y usted no es tan idiota como parece para tener una hija tan estúpida.- la miró con rencor. –Y aquí está ella. ¿Por qué debería no reportar su estupidez?-

-Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?- habló ella, cruzándose de brazos. –Fue un estúpido error y estás vivo y bien de todos modos gracias a la tecnología curativa avanzada de mi familia. ¡¿No puedes solo olvidarlo?!- pisoteó.

Él alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo tenía esta mujer el descaro de molestarse con él después de dispararle a lo idiota por confundirlo con un criminal intergaláctico universalmente conocido? ¡Él debería ser el único furioso aquí!

-Cuida tus palabras niña, puedo matarlos a los tres aquí y ahora.- entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

Los dos hombres permanecieron tranquilos pese a su amenaza directa, pero la mujer se tensó y sacó un arma, apuntándola hacia él.

-¡Inténtalo, bastardo!-

-Karin, tranquila.- dijo su padre con calma. –Él sabe perfectamente que tu hermano y yo somos oponentes duros, y por tu capacidad de herirlo sin que pudiera detectarte no te subestimaría tampoco. Se refiere a que judicialmente tiene derecho a matarnos según las leyes de la suprema corte intergaláctica y nadie podría reclamarle, ya que lo atacamos injustamente.- le explicó a la niña tonta.

-¡Pero lo curamos!-

-Y eso te salva de ser fusilada en público en la plataforma BLCH15X y de que nuestro planeta sea reducido a escombros, pero todavía podrían castigarnos con la criogenización de nuestro mundo o matándote y matándonos por ser tus cómplices. El solo hecho de amenazar a un capitán te valdría la muerte, dispararle, aunque lo hayamos curado, no amerita nada menor.- declaró Isshin.

-¡Agh, esto es ridículo!- ella se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Lo único ridículo aquí eres tú.- musitó él ya harto de su actitud infantil. –Tu sigilo y manejo de balas hipersónicas son impresionantes, tanto que golpeaste un área vital incluso a más de diez metros de distancia, porque si hubiera sido menos te habría notado. Es ridículo y realmente lamentable que habilidades de esa magnitud se desperdicien en alguien con tu poca capacidad cerebral.-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!...- quiso lanzarse a golpearlo, pero su hermano la sostuvo.

-¡Karin, tranquilízate! ¡Ya sabes que atacarlo podría ser considerado una declaración de guerra!- incluso un idiota como Kurosaki Ichigo sabía eso.

-Realmente no deberían dejar que alguien tan indisciplinada como tú ande con un arma hipersónica por este lado del universo, por más excepcionales que sean tus habilidades.- continuó hablando él, ajeno a su rabieta. -¿Siquiera te entrenaste en la academia SHN801 o solo te enseñaron a apuntar y disparar?-

-¡Solo dinos que rayos planeas hacer con nosotros y nuestro mundo! Acabemos con esto.- finalmente se calmó un poco.

-Primeras palabras inteligentes que escucho salir de tu boca.- murmuró con acidez, sintiéndose complacido al verla rabiar otra vez. –En realidad tu padre tiene razón, no soy tan desalmado como para congelar al planeta entero. Tampoco tengo interés en matar a uno de mis mentores ni a ninguno de sus hijos.- suspiró profundamente. –Sin embargo, no quiero dejarte sin un castigo. Exijo la inmediata revocación de tu licencia para portar armas.- eso la dejó con la boca abierta.

-Bueno… parece justo.- murmuró Isshin con una mueca.

-¡No es justo, no es nada justo!- reclamó ella. -¡Ser caza recompensas es el trabajo de mi vida! ¿Qué voy a hacer si no trabajo?-

-¿Qué tal buscarte un buen chico y darme un par de nietos?- finalmente abandonando su acto serio, Shiba sonrió como el idiota que siempre fue.

Su hija le encajó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, sorprendiendo al capitán Hitsugaya. Tenía un buen derechazo, debía reconocer. En realidad, ella tenía muchísimo potencial. Lograr dispararle a un capitán y casi matarlo a su edad era una hazaña impresionante.

-¡Mejor cállate viejo! ¡Esa no es vida para mí!- gritó, luego volteó hacia Toshiro. –Escucha, no puedes hacerme eso. ¡Todo menos eso!-

Él frunció el ceño, analizando la desesperación en sus ojos.

Una idea cruzó por su mente, pero… Era una idea terrible, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo pensó. Simplemente no había forma de que tolerara esa ridiculez.

-Lo siento, niña. Es lo que mereces.- se cruzó de brazos, firme en su decisión.

Sí… lo que pensó antes era una completa locura. No había forma.

-¡No puedes!- insistió. -¡He entrenado toda mi vida para simplemente despedirme de las peleas intergalácticas! ¡Solo fue un erro estúpido porque mi hermano idiota dijo que Grimmjow estaba cerca y te vi y tenías el pelo alborotado y eras guapo y con pinta de delincuente y pensé que eras tú y dispare pero entonces resulta que no eras tú y ahora quieres arruinar mi vida para siempre cuando ya te dije que lo siento! ¡No sé qué más quieres de mí!- bueno, definitivamente estaba desesperada, pero eso no iba a aplacar su ira.

-Realmente no es mi problema. Ya les estoy haciendo un favor enorme con no reportar esto e inventar alguna excusa para mi ausencia a la suprema corte intergaláctica.

-¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que tú quieras!- él la miró con una mueca ante esas palabras.

-No vayas por ahí diciéndole esas palabras a un hombre, niña estúpida.- regañó mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-¡No me refiero a nada raro, bastardo!- se sonrojó levemente. –Pero reconoces mis habilidades ¿verdad? Seguramente no llegó a tu nivel, pero tal vez podría serte útil en cosas que consideres por debajo de ti o lo que sea. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¡Lo que sea pero no me quites la razón de mi vida!-

Él hizo una mueca. ¿Qué aparte de estúpida, impulsiva, talentosa, prometedora y escandalosa también podía leer mentes? Era como si supiera exactamente lo que tenía en mente e intentara disuadirlo de que no era una idea tan espantosa como obviamente lo era.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de saltar impulsivamente a dispararle a alguien sin estar segura de quién era.- masculló con frialdad.

Intentó acallar a sus pensamientos insistiendo en que debería tener en cuenta su enorme potencial, el hecho de que al ser este un castigo no tendría que pagarle (su división seguía recuperándose de las pérdidas millonarias provocadas por Matsumoto y sus fiestas) y que esta era la hija de uno de sus mentores. ¡La niña estúpida le disparó! Era una locura solo pensar…

-¡Por favor! ¡Te haré un juramento de lealtad eterna! ¡T-tú dijiste que me falta disciplina! ¡Tal vez tú podrías enseñarme, y yo haría todo lo que me pidas, seré la mejor aprendiz que podrías tener!- se acercó a él luciendo como si quisiera agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo, pero se contuvo y junto las manos, suplicante. -¡Por favor!- lo miró con sus grandes, brillantes y enigmáticos ojos grises.

Toshiro gruñó por lo bajo. Maldita sea su debilidad por los ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres estar bajo mi mando para pagar tu crimen?- sonrió con crueldad practicada. –Solo tengo un puesto libre para ti: el de mi teniente. Requeriría que estés a mis órdenes prácticamente todo el día laboral, y la insubordinación para un teniente se castiga con el exilio a Hueco Mundo.- ella se estremeció, obviamente conociendo el famoso planeta donde reinaba el caos y el único alimento disponible era la carne de otros exiliados.

-Eso no me preocupa…- dijo lentamente. –Porque no voy a cometer errores esta vez. Seré la mejor subordinada que podrías desear.- dijo con una mirada llena de determinación.

Tenía agallas, eso debía reconocérselo. Seguía creyendo que esto era una mala idea, pero…

-Solo será hasta que consiga otro teniente para reemplazar a la anterior.- decidió suspirando profundamente, sin poder creer que realmente estaba accediendo a esto. –Y a la mínima señal de incompetencia yo mismo te arrojare desde una nave a Hueco Mundo.-

-¡Puedo vivir con eso!- celebró alegremente, mientras que su padre y su hermano suspiraban con alivio ante su decisión final.

¿Y él? Bueno, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. Para ser el temido capitán de hielo, era muy decepcionante que un par de ojos bonitos pudieran derretir todas sus precauciones y aplacar su ira. Como sea, ya estaba en este problema. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Fin.


End file.
